Full Metal Love Affair
by FallenxAngelsxItishi
Summary: Every wake up to realize that you can't remember who you are? Or why you feel as if you could crush steel? How about having feelings for a woman who you've never seen, or having undying hatred for a man who's your best friend? That you live in a mansion, drive the fastest cars, attending the best parties, and sleep with gorgeous woman? Or is this just one crazy ass dream?
1. Chapter 1: When You Walk Away

_Setting: The middle of fall. A low mist cloaks the busy city as people go on about their nightly business. Towards the edge of the city is a shabby apartment building in a not so reputable neighborhood. A small studio apartment about eight floors up. The city lights stream in dimly through the slightly dirty windows. Papers, clothes, and all manner of things a strewn about on the floor. Dray is laying face down on the couch passed out._

**Chapter One: When You Walk Away**

_"Come on Dray! Let's go dance!" yells Lar as she grabs me by the hand. I can't really remember why she was so excited that night. All I know is that she was happy. And if she was happy, I was happy. I thought about how she looked in the little black dress that she was wearing. Emphasis on little because if she even bent over a little you could see the bottom of her cheeks. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blue, almost like the sky. I felt her warm hand encircle mine as she dragged me on to the dance floor. Some horrible rap song was playing and Lar was trying to twerk. She'd been watching a lot of videos on how to do it, and I must say that it was paying off. The way she gyrated all over me was intoxicating. Not to mention she had a body to die for._ _All I could think about was how lucky I was to be with her. The fast song died down and a slow song started playing. Lar turned around and placed her hands around my neck and gazed deeply into my eyes. She always had this small smile on her face that could drive any man crazy. Well in this case, a woman. "Hey," said Lar quietly while looking down. "Yeah?" I said suddenly concerned. "You know, I've always wanted to know what is was like to kiss you.." she said as she slowly looks up into my eyes. I froze with shock. I couldn't believe the luck that I was having tonight. All of a sudden, Lar leans in quickly and smashes her mouth to mine. We embrace as the kiss deepens. We just stand there in the middle of the dance floor as the music picks back up. Our hearts beating in perfect rhythm. The music steadily thumping in the background. I was in bliss. All the while__ the music just kept thumping..._

_And thumping..._

_And thumping..._

Dray woke up with a start as he realized that someone was pounding on the door. He sat up groggily as the pounding on the door increased. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" he said angrily. Dray slowly rose and made his way towards the door. He looked through the peephole to see four men dressed in strange white and purple suits. _Who the hell are these guys? _Dray thought as a chill went down his spine. "Mr. Crest! I am asking politely if you would permit us into your residence," said what looked like the leader of the four men. He was bald and had a pleasant smile plastered on his face. His eyes though, his eyes sent an eerie chill down Dray's spine. They were unnaturally blue, and bright. He continued to knock on the door while Dray watched them, his heart beating slightly faster than normal. Every instinct of mine was telling him to run, but he just couldn't tear himself away. "Boss, I think we should just leave. He's probably not even here," said a man standing beside the bald one. This man had extremely red hair that was spiked up into a weird mohawk. He had a slight scar going down his left eye and was nonchalantly playing with a wicked looking knife. The bald man looked at him coldly and said, "We'll leave when I say we leave. Now get the device ready. Looks like we'll have to just let ourselves in." The man with the spiky red hair reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small metal.

Not wanting to see what would happen, Dray ran back towards the couch. He stooped down in front of it and reached underneath it. He found the cold metal handle of his gun. He got up and searched for his jacket, which was folded neatly on the back of the chair. _Lar's doing I bet _he thought with a slight smirk on his face. "Stand back gentlemen, this could get nasty," Dray heard the bald man say from outside the door. _Shit, I gotta get out of here, _thought Dray as he looked for an exit. He settled on climbing out onto the balcony. Just as Dray was about to start his descent down, a huge _boom_ sounded and the entire building shook. A huge blast of air knocked Dray off the balcony and sent him careening towards the street below. Dray landed with a heavy _thud_. He sat up slowly, trying to shake off the fall and get his bearings. _Where-?_ Dray didn't have time to finish his thought as a voice interrupted it. "He's down here boss! He must've jumped," yelled the red haired man from a huge hole in the wall where Dray's balcony used to be.

Dray got up and ran as fast as he could through the alleyways. Tripping over bums and cans, he stumbled out into the street. _Where to now? Gotta think and think fast! _Dray felt that he was running out of time. Even now he could hear the faint sound of footsteps running towards him. _Dray...head to...port..._ Dray suddenly stopped running and leaned against a wall as a voice boomed inside his head out of nowhere. _The fuck? _Dray thought. The port he wondered? Why there? The sound of footsteps came even closer and Dray decided that there was no other way out. He finally made his way to the port. He paused to catch his breath and listen for any noises. After a moment, he looked for a place to hide. He spotted a small door on the side of a warehouse. He made his way over to the door and twisted the knob. _Locked, of course it fucking is. _Dray looked around the grim and dirty port only to notice that it was misty outside. He was about to start looking for another exit when he smelt a peculiar smell in the air. It smelled faintly of lavendar. The faint _click clacking_ of what sounds like heels echoes throughout the night. Dray quickly spots a stack of crates and hides behind them. He strains to hear the faint _click clacking_, but it slowly fades away.

After a few minutes, Dray crawls out from behind the crates and peers off into the night. Not seeing anything, he turns to go back to the door. He stops, frozen. Standing in front of the door is a shadowy figure. From what Dray can tell, it looks like a woman. A very fit woman. The figure starts making its way towards Dray. Frozen, he just stands there and watches. As the figure comes closer, the mist parts as if it recognized the figure as its creator. Dray's eyes opened even wider as he realized who he was looking at. A woman with a face like an angel. A woman with sky blue hair, luscious red lips, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that could drive any man wild. A woman with a beautiful hour glass figure. The perfect set of breasts and round hips that one could just tell that she had an amazing ass. "Well hello lover boy. Aren't you going to say hi," said the woman as she emerged out of the mist. "L-Lar? What are you doing here," said Dray. "You scared me half to death! And..and what are you wearing?" Now that she was fully visible, Dray noticed that she was wearing a tight white dress with purple flames going up both sides. Snow white heels graced her feet and stockings covered her pale skin. "Do you like it?" She asked as she twirled around like a ballerina. God, the woman had so much grace. A cold chill ran down Dray's spine. He started to slowly back away. Lar stopped mid spin and looked at him with her head cocked to the side slightly. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked as she advanced towards him. Dray turned to run, only to be met with a heel to the face. He feel heavily onto the pavement, banging his head on the ground. "How the hell," he asked as he sat up groggily. He was suddenly pushed back on the ground as he found Lar straddling him. The straps to her dress were down around her shoulders. Her black lace bra was clearly visible. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Come on baby, didn't you miss me?" Dray tried to sit up, but was still a little weak from hitting his head. Lar firmly pinned Dray to the ground and began to slowly grind her crotch against his. "Oh come on Dray, loosen up a little! It seems that 'he' wants to have a little fun," she said with a wink as she picked up speed against his ever growing erection. "Lar, stop. Why are you dressed in that? Are you with the bald man and the red haired guy." said Dray as he continued to try and push Lar off. Lar suddenly stopped her movements and dug her nails into his wrists roughly. Blood slowly seeped from the claw marks. "So, I see they found you first, huh?" She said tight lipped. "Bastards, always butting into things they shouldn't!" "What do you mean, Lar," asked Dray.

"That's enough Agent Dash," said a voice out of the mist. It was the bald headed man and his group of goons. The red haired man was still idly playing with his knife, while the other two were standing stock still behind the bald man. "You can get up now, and please, cover yourself up. I can see things that I'd rather not," said Baldy. Lar reluctantly got off of Dray and walked over to stand beside Baldy. She looked at him coldly and folded her arms with a quick _hmph_. "W-what's going on," asked Dray as he finally managed to sit up. "Do not worry about it. Boys, if you will. The sedative," ordered Baldy. The two men standing behind him walked over and hooked their arms under Dray's. The dragged him into a ragged standing position as the red haired man walked up with a needle filled with a green liquid in it. "Don't worry Princess, it won't hurt...much," said the red haired man with a sneer. "Rocco, please spare our guest the insults," said Baldy. "Tell me what's going on you bald bastard!" Dray yelled. The bald man calmly ignored him and nodded at Rocco. Rocco then plunged the needle deep into Dray's neck. Dray's body tensed up as the liquid immediately took it's effect. He could feel every one of his sense going numb. He moved his lips, but no sound came out. Before he went unconscious, he heard a quick discussion between Baldy and Lar. "You know that wasn't necessary Dell. I had everything under control," Lar said as she walked away with Dell. "I know you did. Just thought that it needed to be speeded up. That doesn't matter though, what matters now is getting back to the compound. Come! We leave at once," ordered Dell.

With that, everything faded to black..


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors

_Setting: Early winter. Snow peaked mountains peek curiously out from the clouds. Deep in a mist covered valley is a large compound. The compound is surrounded by high walls and spotlights, with a huge mansion in the middle of the compound.. A mountain path seems to be the only way to enter into the compound. Guards patrol the wall tops day and night. _

**_Warning!  
The following chapter contains graphic details of sex and rape. If you are sensitive to such subjects, or are under age, I suggest not reading this. Though you'll probably ignore this warning, nonetheless, you've been warned._**

**Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors**

_We just stood there in the middle of the dance floor. Our bodies pressed tightly against each other. We pull apart for a moment to stare into each other's eyes. Lar looked so damn beautiful. She had this huge grin on her face as we stared at each other. "Do you love me Dray," she asked softly. My eyes widened in surprise at the sudden question. "Well, o-of course I do," I stuttered. She started to giggle after I finished my sentence. "What's funny about that?" I asked roughly. "Nothing, it's just that you're blushing. You're kinda cute when you blush," she said through fits of giggling. "Whatever," I muttered as I looked around the crowded club.__There were people dancing everywhere. There was a couple sitting down, the guy's hands easily visible under the girl's skirt._

_ There were these four guys at the bar. To me, it seemed like they were being pretty obnoxious. Hitting on girls, making crude jokes, and talking loudly. Two men in particular stood out in that group though. One was a bald headed man who looked to be in his late 20's. He was wearing a white jeans and a purple shirt with some band name written on it. He was pretty lean, and looked to be fit. I suppose he was an attractive man, but I'm not one who usually judges men. The thing that stood out the most about him though was his eyes. He had startlingly blue eyes. The other man had unnaturally red hair and a scar over his left eye. As I was about to turn around to focus on Lar, the balded headed man suddenly made eye contact with me. I looked away quickly, but I knew it was too late. He caught me staring and was headed over this way. "We should probably go," I said as I tried to usher Lar towards the exit. Startled at my sudden change of mood she glanced back towards the bar. "Hey there, friend! Can I buy you a drink?" a man called out to us. I turned to see who it was, only to be met by the bald man and his red headed friend. "No, we're fine," I said curtly. "Dray, stop being rude," said Lar sternly. She turned to look at the bald man. "We'd love to have those drinks," she said with a smile. He bowed and took her hand, kissing it softly. "The pleasure is all mine," he said with the hint of an accent. He straightened up and held his hand out towards me. "Dell," he said with a smile. I reluctantly took his hand and shook it. I could already tell that I wouldn't like this guy._

It seems likes it's been forever since I've been here.

Dell and his cohorts took me to his private estate in the mountains. We've been here for about three months. They've been running all kinds of weird tests on me. Testing my intelligence, physical and mental endurance, eyesight, and so on. I don't know what they're planning, but I know it won't be pretty. They have me holed up in a cell. Well, not a cell, more like a luxury room equipped with everything a guy could want, but it still feels like a cell to me. Lar occasionally stops by to chat, but I ignore her. I'm too pissed to even look at her. Nevertheless, she acts as if everything is perfectly normal. God, how I hate her right now. I suppose this isn't all bad though. I managed to make a new 'friend' these past few months. It's this clean cut guy named King. With a name like that, I expected him to be involved in a gang or something, but no. He's a lawyer straight out of Harvard. My first run in with him was in the cafeteria. I had just got done running laps in the gym and was extremely hungry. So my body guard, the red haired man, allowed me to go to the cafeteria. As I was getting my meal, some guy bumped into me. Bam, instant friendship. Since then we've been lunch buddies I suppose. Oh and I figured out that the red haired man's name is Chester. Weird name, huh?

Enough about that, let me tell you about the place I'm in. As I said, it's a mansion located in some mountain range somewhere. Seems it's completely surrounded by mountains and hard to spot in the air due to low cloud cover. Perfect place to hide a fucking hell hole. The outer rim of the grounds is surrounded by a high wall with guards on constant patrol, while the inside is like a combination of an athlete's perfect training grounds, and a nerds sciencey playground-

"Dray, why won't you talk to me hun? Close that little book of yours and speak to me," says Lar as she enters into Dray's room. Dray, sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, continues to write in his book. Lar stands in the doorway a moment before walking over to him. She drapes her arms around his neck, leaning down and whispering softly into his ear, "_A'maelamin." _Immediately a wave of relaxation and love hit Dray. He turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around Lar's waist. She had an evil smile on her face as she stared into the glazed eyes of Dray. The smile on her face slowly turned into that of a sad one. "I hate to use magic on you, but you're being stubborn and you know I hate that. I'm a woman with needs and you're ignoring those needs, so I'm just doing what any woman with my power would do," she sighed. The love struck Dray slowly led Lar to the bed. As he laid her down, he clapped his hands and dimmed the lights. Lar was wearing the same outfit as the day when they met in the port. Dray begin pulling the straps of her dress off slowly. Lar, frustrated with her would be lover's foreplay, pushed him away and quickly undressed. She was now standing in full nude glory. Her nipples quickly become erect due to the cool air in the room. She pushed Dray back on to the bed and straddled his body. She had always loved his body and how he took care of it. She ran her fingers through his short black hair as she softly kissed his neck. She quickly ripped his shirt open and ran her hands over his perfect six pack. She left a trail of kisses from his neck to his belly button. As her tongue circled his belly button, she began unbuttoning his pants. She slid them off and took a moment to admire her lover's nude body. His semi-erect member pulsed hungrily as he eyed her beautiful body.

"Dray, I was wondering if you could help me fix my table. The damn leg just seems to keeping wobbling," said King as he entered in to Dray's room. "Fuck! Can't you knock," screamed Lar as she quickly hid under the blankets. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! It was unlocked so I thought...uh..this is embarrassing," King said as suddenly became interested in the patterns on the floor. Lar, still a little pissed at the interruption, pointedly stared at the door as she said, "It's fine. It's just hard to get good _help_ around here!" Outside the room, Chester can be heard chuckling. "I-I'll just leave," King said as he turned to leave. "No, it's fine. I was just leaving anyway," said Lar as she walked past him, already dressed. "Oh, before I go, _Tenna' telwan_," and with that she was gone. "Women are such weird creatures," mused King as he walked over to where Dray was. "Dray, wake up man. Wake up!" King said as he shook Dray. With a start, Dray sat up and grabbed King by the throat. He jumped out of the bed and slammed King against the wall, increasing the pressure on his throat. King, clawing at Dray's hands, struggled to get words out of his mouth, "_Q-Quel kaima." _With that, the pressure around his throat disappeared as Dray slumped down on the floor. King sat down beside him out of breath.

All the while, a mysterious presence had been watching the entire thing unfold...


End file.
